Connections
by Aquamarine eyes
Summary: A Spanish exchange student comes for The Golden Trio's last year at Hogwarts. But her past is shrouded with mist and questions are raised with the coming of her visit, like what connection has she got with Harry? But more importantly, what is she hiding?
1. The beginning

_Dear Reader..._

_If you're one of my w.i.t.c.h readers you know me. If you're not, finish reading then take a few seconds to see my profile. Enjoy._

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx

* * *

A white owl soared through the sky and landed on a window sill of The Burrow and silently eyed a dark haired sleeping boy that lay on a bed snoring softly. After watching him for several seconds the owl violently pecked his head._

"Owww, Hedwig! What's wrong?" Harry sleepily said and Hedwig extended her foot where a letter was attached. Harry picked it up and looked at the address on the front. _Mrs Molly Weasley._

Harry groaned. "Hedwig, trust you to bring me someone else's mail." Suddenly the door flew open.

"Oh Harry, you're awake." Ron shifted uneasily, looking at his feet. "Come down breakfast is ready."

_That's strange. He's acting kinda odd. Oh well, I'll find out what's up later, _Harry thought while mumbling "Ok, I'll just get dressed." Ron left and Harry tumbled out of bed and got dressed while thinking about his friend's odd behavior. He walked down the stairs and rubbed his eyes sleepily when he got to the foot of them. As soon as he looked up he saw Ginny's face, the sweet, pretty face that he had loved for so long.

"Hey!" he smiled. To his surprise she turned red and ran from the table, pushed past him and rushed up the stairs.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" he said. Ron and Hermione looked at each other worriedly.

"Oh well, by the way, Mrs Weasley, Hedwig sent me some of your mail." He said handing the plump woman by the sink a letter. Mrs Weasley opened the letter and gradually smiled as she read it.

"A Spanish exchange student is coming to stay here for the summer; apparently she and Dumbledore are coming at eleven." Mrs Weasley glanced at the clock. "My goodness! Its half past ten already!" She said hurriedly as she started shooting cleaning up spells on all the 'invisible' mess around the house.

"Ron, Hermione, Harry, I want you to be on your best behavior. Oh, Ron, go up and get Ginny, Fleur and Bill will you, love? Oh and tell them to get nicely dressed!" Ron rushed up and after 15 minutes, he came back with Bill and Fleur.

"Mum, Ginny's not feeling well, she said she'd come later." Ron said, looking at his feet. Mrs Weasley suspected that her youngest son was not telling the truth but before she got to voice her thoughts, there was a knock at the door.

"Ron, why couldn't you wear better trousers?" Mrs Weasley opened the door.

"Albus, how lovely to see you!"

"Likewise Molly, Oh, come on, no dawdling, you can go in first." Dumbledore motioned to someone outside.

A slender, tanned girl breezed in. Her long black hair fell over her shoulders gracefully and her agate-grey eyes took in everything around her. Ron and Harry's jaws dropped.

"Everyone this is…" Dumbledore started…

"Juanita Lopez De Silvas, Nita to you." The girl completed Dumbledore's sentence with a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips, as if she was amused.

"Hello Nita, I'm Mrs Weasley, this is Bill, my oldest son," Mrs Weasley spoke while Bill nodded.

"And this is his wife, Fleur."

Fleur stepped forwards to shake Nita's hand. "Eet is very nice to meet you."

Out of the blue, Nita giggled. "Merci Beaucoup, tu as très gentil. Ça va?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I thought you were Spanish." Hermione looked at this girl strangely.

Nita just smiled and said in a slightly accented voice. "I live really close to the French border, so my private tutor gave me lessons in French, just in case."

"Oh right… My name's Hermione." Hermione smiled a small smile while Nita put on a satisfied smile.

"Nice to meet you."

Mrs Weasley decided to carry on introducing everyone. "This is Ronald, my youngest son."

Ron took two steps forward to shake Nita's hand. "It's just Ron." He said. Nita smiled.

"My youngest, Ginny, is feeling poorly so I'll introduce you to her later." Mrs Weasley

"And this is the famous Harry Potter." Mrs Weasley finished proudly as f it was an honor to meet Harry.

Nita looked Harry over. "So you're the one everybody gets worked up about." _You don't seem that special._ "Nice to meet you."

"Err yeah, you too." Harry said back awkwardly.

Nita looked back at Mrs Weasley with grateful eyes. "Thank you for having me, Mrs Weasley, I'm very grateful."

Mrs Weasley blushed. "Not a problem my dear, more the merrier. Nita, you will be sharing with Hermione. Do you have your suitcases?"

Nita looked at Dumbledore. "The professor has."

At that moment, Dumbledore produced two tiny suitcases out of his robe pockets and put them on the floor. Using his wand, he magically resized them to their normal shape.

"Nita, you will be sharing a room with Hermione, Ron, help her with the suitcases." Mrs Weasley looked at Dumbledore who gave her a slight nod. "You kids go and play; Albus and I have some important issues to discuss."

Nita, Hermione and Ron started to walk the stairs, while Harry stayed hesitantly at the bottom.

"I'll just go to the toilet." He said and as soon as he was out of view from the adults, he took his invisibility cloak and wrapped it around himself. He watched the adults from behind a wall.

"So she's definitely the one?"

"Yes, yes, I'm afraid so."

"Poor mite, as innocent as a baby."

"Indeed, it is not wise to inform her. I just told her to use the wand."

"When she finds out, what if she turns?"

"That is in the future. She will be an asset to each side. The order's not even sure if she's human. The prophecy never lies."

"Poor thing, she has no idea what she could be."

"Indeed, indeed. Well Molly, I must be on my way. Thousands of history books are still waiting for me and the order to search. Good day."

Dumbledore and Mr Weasley rose and Dumbledore exited while Mr Weasley continued to wash the dishes. Ron came thumping down the stairs. Harry quickly took off his invisibility cloak and stuffed it back into his pocket again. He walked out from behind the wall.

"Hey Harry, you won't believe the amount of stuff Nita has! Honestly, she said she was travelling light." Ron chattered away but Harry's mind was not totally on the subject.

_Not human? History book? Prophecy? There's something fishy going on and I'm gonna find out even if it kills me._ Harry was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hi Harry, Ron, have you done Potion? Wolfsbane is a phermiotic herb not a centalitic like everyone else thinks. I just found out." Hermione resumed her homework talk, while a sweet scent filled the air.

"Oh stuff it 'Mione, we're on holiday!" Ron had recently taken to calling Hermione by her diminutive just to annoy her.

"HERMIONE!" Hermione screeched

"Ok, ok, sheesh, women. Hang on, what's that smell?" Ron finally realised the scent flowing through the air. With Ron, Harry also realised the scent.

Hermione sniffed the air. "Lavender and Water lily. Hmmmm… It's Nita's bath water."

"Mad, girls make their bath water smell? Honestly you people aren't human."

"Put a sock in it Ron. Muggles do that." Harry spoke for the first time since their conversation.

"So she's a muggle?"

"I don't think so, I think she's a half." Hermione said with her brow furrowing.

Suddenly Harry thought of something. "Guys, what's up with Ginny?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other worriedly when…

BAM!

"Morning all!"

"Nice to be home! Make some toast Mum, I'm starving."

Guess who? That's right, Fred and George.

"Saved by the brothers." Whispered Ron in Hermione's ear as the three went to say hello to the two gangly twins sitting at the table.

"Nice to have someone make our toast for a change." George reclined on his chair.

"I'll do nothing of the sort! Fred, take your feet off the table. George wash your face, you're positively filthy!"

"Mrs Weasley, Nita's in the bathroom at the moment." Hermione piped up.

"Oh right." Mrs Weasley looked out the window to see something that made her blood boil. "GNOMES! RIGHT, I'LL SHOW THEM NOT TO COME BACK IN OUR GARDEN!" Mrs Weasley took hold of a long stick and stomped into the garden.

"Who's Nita?" Fred asked Hermione.

But it was Ron who answered. "Just this Spanish exchange student who's going to Hogwarts with us."

"Ahh right. Dumbledore said something about that." George said as he busied himself with some bread

"Spanish girls are supposed to be hot. After breakfast we'll go out to the hill for some quidditch. I haven't played it in ages." Fred helped George with the toast.

* * *

_Dear Reader..._

_YAY! FRED AND GEORGE! FRED AND GEORGE! FRED AND GEORGE! FRED AND GEORGE! FRED AND GEORGE! FRED AND GEORGE!_ _FRED AND GEORGE! FRED AND GEORGE! Sorry I like them a lot. Hehehehehe. Until next time, goodbye._

_Yours truly..._

_Jade xXxXx_

_P.s. Please review, constructive criticism is much appreciated. _


	2. Charlie's Burns

_Dear Reader..._

_Here's the second installment of my little story, I hope it's as good as the first. Sorry My exams start soon and I'm on study leave right now and revising like crazy. I might not update in a while..._

_Yours Truly..._

_Jade_ _xXxXx_

* * *

15 minutes later, Nita walked down the stairs, with her hair dried and smelling of the bathwater The Trio had smelt earlier. When she reached the foot of the stairs, she suddenly noticed the presence of Fred and George who where gaping at her with their mouths open.

She looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione as if begging them to tell her who Fred and George where. Hermione came to her senses first.

"Errr Nita, this is Fred and George Weasley, Ron's brothers." She said.

Suddenly something in Nita's head clicked.

"THE Fred and George, of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" Nita said incredulously.

Fred and George stood up and spoke at the same time. "That's us, Fred and George of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Now just have established branches in France, Bulgaria, Portugal and Spain."

"Oh-my-god! I-absolutely-love-your-Wonder-Witch-range! Your-Ten-Second-Pimple-Vanisher-rules-and-the-Pygmy-Puffs-are-soooooooooooooooo-cute! Your-jokes-are-soooooooooo-cool! Did-you-make-ALL-of-them-yourselves?" Nita said in one mashed up, garbled, way-too-fast sentence.

"Would you repeat that slower?" Fred confusedly said.

Nita took a deep breath. "I said, Oh my god! I absolutely love your Wonder Witch range. Your Ten Second Pimple Vanisher rules and the Pygmy Puffs are soooooooooooooooo cute and your jokes are soooooooooo cool! Did you make ALL of them yourselves?"

"Did too. Finest branch of wizarding jokeware in the world" Said George.

"Hey Nita do you fancy a game of Quidditch now? We're all getting bored." Harry said yawing as if to prove his point.

Nita looked to the floor. "Well I don't know how. I've never played it before…"

Ron, Harry and Fred pretended to faint away while George jumped to his feet screaming.

"Ye gods! Thou has't not ever played a game of Quidditch? Come valiant knights we must help the fair maiden experience the joys of our beloved wizarding game!" George put on an overly pompous, medieval, Fudge-like voice, brandished a fork as if it was a sword, and then collapsed into a crumpled heap of laughter on a chair.

"What he means to say," Fred said in between laughs. "Is we're going to the Paddock."

**At the Paddock…**

Fred and George walked alongside the others carrying a leather box between them.

"Are you sure we should bring the balls? I mean a Bludger could fly over to the village. Mum'll go mental." Ron looked at his shorter, older brothers worriedly.

"No prob. Bang on a couple of containment spells." George replied.

Soon the youngsters had made their way over to the Paddock which was more of a massive field than a paddock.

The four boys began explaining the concept of Quidditch to a very confused Nita while Hermione had chosen to hitch herself up in a tree with _Hogwarts: A History_ and a Granny Smith apple.

"So you just get the football shaped ball in the hole? Is that it? Explain about the golden thingy again. What the hell is a Bludger?" It took half an hour to get Nita just to understand how to play the game. The boys probably guessed she would be rubbish at it too.

However they were wrong. 15 minutes in Nita had discovered a real flair for Chasing. She had prised the ball right out of Ron's hands without him noticing a thing. She zoomed around the pitch dodging artfully and laughing a sunny laugh. By the end of the game, Nita had won against all the boys 60-20.

"Come on 'Mione! We're done!" Ron shouted up the tree Hermione had perched herself in.

"Coming!" Hermione jumped down from the tree with her nose still buried in her book.

"Honestly Hermione, how many times have you read that thing?" Ron questioned.

Hermione shut the book with a snap. "Well it's very interesting, if you just give it a go."

"Right Hermione, we believe you." Fred and George said simultaneously.

"Can I see it?" Asked Nita innocently.

Hermione and Nita hung back looking at the book.

"I don't care what I have to do; she is on the Quidditch team." Harry exclaimed to the guys.

"Who's captaining Slytherin? No, lemme guess, Draco bloody Malfoy." Fred said.

"Correct. Ferret Face is Captaining." Harry said moodily. "But with Nita on our team they don't stand a chance."

"Any beaters compare to us?" George asked.

Harry thought. "No-ones as good as you guys, but we do have two quite good beaters, Peakes and Coote. Good aimers, Peakes can wind you so bad with a Bludger you'd have to spend a fortnight in hospital. Coote can play dirty and deny it. He hit half the Slytherin team out last year by hitting them in the head with a Bludger."

The group walked back to The Burrow laughing and chatting contentedly.

**The Burrow…**

The group returned to find a white-faced, shaken Mrs Weasley with Bill and Fleur who where both looking equally distressed too.

"Mum, something wrong?" Said Ron looking concerned.

Mrs Weasley turned to look at her sons. "It's Charlie, he's been burned very badly by a dragon he's been working with and I'm going to see him."

"And me." Said Bill.

"Excusez moi! Don't forget me. I am coming also!" Fleur announced. She had recently quit her job in Gringotts and was training to be a healer.

Fred and George opened their mouths to say they where coming, but they're mother interrupted. "You two can stay here and look after the others."

"Oh Mum! We're not babies; we can rake care of our selves!" Ron said but one steely glare from his mother shut him up sharpish.

"Wont be long." Mrs Weasley apparated on the spot followed by Fleur and Bill.

Fred And George turned around to face the others.

"Who knows how to cook?"

* * *

_Dear Reader..._

_I'm pretty sure Fred and George can't heat up a sausage let alone cook, so who do you think should cook?_

_Yours Truly..._

_Jade xXxXx_


End file.
